Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series)
Season One of the Grid Series, which incorporates elements from Judeo-Christian mythology and Power Rangers canon. The Angel Force Rangers come together as Thrax is mysteriously ressurected as the threat of the Dark Lords, a group of Fallen Celestials, loom over the horizon. Story Angel Force begins shortly after the events of Countdown to Destruction. After Andros and Zhane discover a message from Zordon that contains a warning of the universe's destruction at the hands of the Seven Dark Lords, Adam Park sets up failsafes to create the strongest team of Rangers using the powers given to Zordon by the Celestials. However, Thrax's return forces the fail-safes to activate and create a new team of Rangers supported by Alpha 8: Landon, Ricardo, Connor, Alice, and Haley. The Angel Force Rangers battle Thrax and his dark forces only to be attacked by two fallen Rangers: Prince Zodiark and his consort, Umbra. They're easily defeated, which leads to the White Angel Force Ranger becoming active, which turns out to be a clone of Tommy Oliver who was raised by Adam. Eric Myers' son, Eric Jr., later joins the Rangers as the Orange Ranger. Serena, the daughter of Karone and Zhane, is the last to join the team as the Violet Ranger. During their battles, it's revealed that Prince Zodiark is Zhane's older brother who formally served Dark Spectre. Beelzebub and Zodiark beat the Rangers into a corner, forcing the Rangers to discover new Zords on Pluto. They also learn of the conflict between the Celestials and the origins of their powers from the Divine Celestial, Yahweh, who spots something familiar about Connor. The conflict originates from the Dark Lords who were once Celestial's war against the Creator. The Rangers return to Earth and defeat the invasion of Angel Grove. Thrax's ally, Beelzebub, reveals himself to be one of the Dark Lords from the prophecy. He brings five of the other Dark Lords from space to battle the Rangers. Serena's protector, Cid Raines, comes down to Earth from KO-35 to help the Rangers as the threat of the Dark Lords grows. During this time Zodiark reveals to Connor that he believes that they are the reincarnation of the Emperor and his consort of the Edonian Empire when they are really the reincarnation of the Celestials, Orphan and Samael, older and young brothers of Yahweh. Meanwhile, Beelzebub is eventually responsible for the revival of their leader, Luther, who nearly destroys the universe by opening the Dark Gate to release all of the Daimons and Fallen Celestials from the Underworld. The Angel Force Rangers call upon all the previous Rangers of Earth and throughout the galaxy to help them battle Luther's Daimon army. The Angel Force Rangers, Thrax, Zodiark, and Umbra manage to defeat Luther by having Thrax sacrifice his own life. The Dark Gate is closed, for now. Thrax then absorbs the powers of all the Dark Lords from their seat of power in the Underworld and opens the Dark Gate once more. The Power Rangers assembled once more with Zodiark embracing his destiny as Orphan to save Connor/Samael. The Angel Force Rangers defeat Thrax after Orphan strips Thrax of his stolen Celestial powers while reuniting with Connor/Samael, but all hell breaks loose as Umbra reveals himself to be the First Daimon, Satanail. He mortally wounds Orphan which begins to destroy Creation. It is then revealed that Eric is Orphan's true vessel, prompting Eric to force Orphan to swear an oath to treat Samael/Connor right before accepting Orphan's soul into his body. Orphan agrees as the Rangers, Samael, and Yahweh battle the Daimon army. Dylan and Cid replace Samael and Eric as Rangers for the final battle. Leviathan and Daemon are ressurected as reality crumbles, this time swearing loyalty to their master Samael. Lightning, Bakari, Kratein, and Helios also embrace their roles as the true vessel to Celestials and help in the battle. The Angel Force Rangers are left Zord less in the final battle with Satanail who has absorbed Orphan, Yahweh, and Samael's divine powers, making himself invincible. Meanwhlie, the other Rangers sacrifice their powers to seal the Dark Gate as Yahweh and Samael pool all of the Celestial powers into the Goddess Stones to shatter Satanail's shield, leading the Angel Force Rangers to sacrifice all of the Ranger power to destroy Satanail for good. Tommy is left mortally wounded in battle only to be healed by Zordon who claims it to be a gift from the Creator. In the end, Samael erases the world's memories of Connor to ensure that the Angel Force Rangers could fufill their individual destinies. The Celestials then entrust Zordon, who had been ressurected as Superior Red, with the Rangers Keys and they all leave the Earth as the former Rangers move onto the future. Characters Rangers: Ranger Allies: *Alpha 8 *Rangers of Earth and from various other planets *Clare *Dr. K *Ninjor *Masked Rider Villains Second Generation *Thrax *Dark Knight *Lightning Zodiark's War-Lording *Dark Prince Zodiark *The Ranger Hunger Umbra *Royal Protector Helios *General Bakari *Prince Kratein Dark Lords *Beelzebub *Belphagor *Barbatos *Lilith *Leviathan *Daemon *Luther *Mikhail Satanail & Daimon Army *Satanail Others: *Orphan *Oriel *Samael *Yahweh *Eve (mentioned) *Adam Kadamon (mentioned) *Superior Red Vehicles and Support Craft Rangers' Zords: *Angel Force Megazord *Principality Megazord *Archangel Megazord *Seraph Sentinel Megazord *Cherub Sentinel Megazord *Cosmic Sentinel Ultrazord Evil Zords: *Chaos Shadow Zord *Sun Crusher Zord *Victoria Zords Sentinels: *Dinivas the Death Knight Organizations Trivia See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Season